The present invention relates, in general, to an injection molding machine of a type having a stationary platen and a movable platen connected to one another in a tension-proof manner by at least one tie bar, and more particularly to a traction transmitting securing mechanism for use in an injection molding machine and having a securing element connected form-fittingly with the tie bar in an engagement zone via interlocking projections and recesses.
Injection molding machine oftentimes encounter a problem relating to the fact that the force, generated as a result of a stretching of the tie bar(s) and compression of the securing element in the engagement zone, can be transmitted via only very few projections and recesses, typically only two to three, so that stress peaks occur in these components. Oftentimes, this causes the tie bar to break off at those spots. These stress peaks are encountered on the tie bar ends which project beyond the backside of the platen and are formed with recesses and annular grooves for engagement by the inwardly projecting semicircular ring-shaped ribs of the clamping clamps.
It is generally known, to compensate stress peaks in the area of the abutment through provision of specially designed nuts, e.g. tension nuts. While this approach results in a significant increase in structural complexity, the presence of stress peaks, and thus damage to the components, can still not reliably be eliminated.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved injection molding machine, to obviate prior art shortcomings and to prevent the presence of stress peaks while still being simple in structure.